


Black Tea

by texting_fangirl



Series: Shingeki no Coffee- Welcome to the Ty Tan's Cup [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista!Petra, Customer!Levi, Everybody Lives, F/M, Rivaille being smooth af, Tea not coffee, barista!Eren, giving phone number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texting_fangirl/pseuds/texting_fangirl
Summary: There's a café he hasn't been to yet; the Ty Tan's Cup.Rivaille finally finds the time to stop by that place and is met with a peculiar barista.It says "Hello, my name is Petra!" on her name-tag.Coffee shop AU! Rivetra





	

"Next please!" The barista called out while handing the filled and topped cups out to a young couple with matching rolled up pants at their ankles.  
He took a step forward, keeping his hands in the pockets of his dark coat.  
His eyes ignored the menu overhead.

The nametag on the chest of the barista read out 'Hello, my name is Petra!'.  
"Hi, what would you like to drink today?" Her smile was friendly and her bright eyes shone. Strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a tiny bun.  
"Black tea, medium size with one milk. Do you have Ceylon?" He asked, getting out his wallet.  
Her smile turned apologetic. "Tea fan huh. I'm afraid we only have Earl Grey... Is that fine with you?"  
He quickly nodded.  
"And your name?" She looked up, sharpie and paper cup in her hands and gently biting her lip. He had to admit she was cute.  
"Eh, Rivaille." Fingers fished out a note from the leather purse.  
"How's that spelled?" She looked genuinely interested while ever so slightly furrowing her brows.  
"-Rivaille." He repeated slowly after a short break, feeling annoyance bubbling up. How did she _thought_ it was written?  
"Alright!" Petra chimed and turned around to prepare his drink. Her apron was tied into a small bow on her back.  
He took a step aside while waiting and watched Petra take the order of another young woman with a black bob and red scarf.  
Apparently they had to brew his tea first while the girl, who gave the barista the name 'Mikasa', got her mixed coffee almost instantly.

"Earl Grey with one milk for Rivaille?" The blonde called out shortly after Mikasa had left the shop.  
"Yes." He stepped closer to the counter, handed over the note and took the pleasantly warm cup. "Keep the change." He said quietly, earning a happy smile from her.  
“Thank you very much! Have a nice day, Mister.”  
He turned away and lifted the cup to his lips to gently blow on the hot liquid. Before he could take the first sip he noticed the black lines on the paper below the lid.  
He brought some distance between the object in his hands and his face.  
Behind him he heard Petra call out, his hand already on the doorknob; "I hope I spelled your name right!"  
The letters formed 'Levi', with a small circle as the point of the i.

He stared down on it, silently wondering how the hell someone could mess up this much.  
How did one even get 'Levi' out of 'Rivaille'?  
He let out a huff and turned around, his usual frown very prominent. Behind the counter Petra looked up from a conversation with another barista, a brunette who was a good deal taller than her and who had surprisingly deep-green eyes.  
The sheepish look she had had on her face just now turned into worry.  
"Something wrong with your drink?" She asked.  
He sat the cup down and glanced at the questioning face before picking up a pen and pulling a napkin out of a dispenser.  
With a few quick moves the pen left marks.  
He picked up the paper and held it between two fingers while pointing at Petra. The guy behind her crossed his arms and seemed to prepare for an attack.  
"This," he said and slapped the piece down in front of the short woman. "Is how you spell 'Rivaille'." He gave a last, knowing look which came dangerously close to a smirk and picked up his tea before turning and heading for the door.  
Behind him he heard Petra gasp and his lips turned into a satisfied small smile.

 

"Petra, tell me what he wrote! Did he give you his number?"  
"Eren...! Shut up... Yeah he did." She quietly said, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.  
Eren threw up his hands and sighed.  
"That was an asshole.” He said. "A handsome asshole..." He added, a grin spreading on his face.  
Petra tried to stifle her smile as she slapped her co-worker with a towel, which only caused him to give her another smirk and wiggle his eyebrows.  
Eren left the counter and disappeared behind a door leading to the toilets, all while still chuckling.  
Petra caught a last glimpse of the black coat as she looked out of the front doors and a smile spread on her face.


End file.
